Mistakes We Made
by OCshipper
Summary: Cristina Yang is stuck in an unhappy marrige to Burke and Owen is not much better off with Beth, they meet as they did in season 5 but things kind of go in a different direction after that.
1. Chapter 1 Trophy Wife

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, the characters all belong to ABC and Shonda Rhymes, but if she doesn't mind I'm going to borrow them.

**A/N:** Thanks Ranniez, she did Beta this for me and gave me some great ideas so I dedicate this story to her, a fellow Owen and Cristina fan :)

Thanks for reading this, I read all comments and reviews and am more than happy to receive constructive criticism, but negative not invited thank you :)

My grammar and use of punctuation are not good, but my beta will help me out with that so I am sorry it's not perfect... Mel volunteered herself to go back and beta this story... and she typed that, too XD

Sorry if you're Burke fans

**Chapter 1 Trophy Wife**

It was a freak snow storm that changed Cristina Yang's life forever, a freak snow storm in October, in her second year of residency. Exactly five months after she had married Preston Burke, head of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Seattle Grace hospital.

Cristina was pissed off with her husband because, yet again, he was off at some conference, in some hospital, in some state where she didn't really care—he was never home. And when he was home, she was sick and tired of him looking at her in that way. The way that suggested she was not good enough.

She knew what the real problem was.

She'd known this would happen and had been hesitant to accept his damn proposal in the first place, but she had and here they were.

Cristina Yang was a woman who neither, cooked, cleaned or thought about having children. Maybe one day, but not right now. She was a woman who wanted a career and to be the best. She had told him this countless times before they were married and he had promised her he was happy with her as she was. But, now, five months later, he was picking on everything.

She worked too much; she drank too much with Mer when she should have been home with him.

She didn't do housework. "That's what maids are for," she'd replied, several times when he'd lectured her about it.

She didn't cook.

It was always something.

But, to be fair, Cristina suspected he was jealous because he could no longer operate. Not long after winning the Harper Avery award, Burke's hand gave in, forcing him into early retirement. And into taking a job at the University of Seattle, and, of course, giving guest lectures all over the country which meant he was away a lot.

She was unhappy because she looked at this man that she once loved so much and now all she saw was anger and resentment. It made her mad because he wanted this damn marriage and now, instead of fighting for it, he was running off all over the country to be out of it.

Seattle Grace hospital now stood at number twelve; it had pissed off all the staff, not to mention the boredom that they were feeling, Mercy West was getting all the good traumas.

But that would soon change, as three women and their limo driver landed in their ambulance bay, followed later by their three husbands. Very cleverly stolen and rerouted by Cristina and Dr. Bailey.

She and the chief approached the second ambulance. The paramedics jumped out muttering something about G.I. Joe and a pen trache in the injured guy's neck. Cristina couldn't help that she was instantly turned on by the red headed man in Army fatigues, who had taken it upon himself to triage the man using an ink pen. "HOT" was all she could muster at that very moment.

It turned out, after a conversation with the chief, that this mysterious guy was Major Owen Hunt. An army surgeon in a forward surgical team in Iraq and he had just finished his final tour.

"You're bleeding," the chief stated. He turned to Yang, "Yang, take care of Major Hunt's leg."

"But I'm scrubbing in with you," she said, not wanting to miss out on a surgery.

"After you've taken care of Major Hunt's leg," he responded. And with that, the chief walked off leaving Cristina alone with the Major, who had walked off.

She found him pissing of McDreamy; he'd already pissed of McSteamy, now it was McDreamy's turn to be all put out.

"Come on," she said dragging him off to a suture room. "We're closing up your leg now."

Owen watched her as she cleaned up his leg. She was something else, he thought. Beautiful, obviously smart to be in a surgical program, but she had a look about her. A kind of weariness, something was clearly getting her down. He couldn't help notice she wore a chain around her neck with a plain platinum band on it, he wondered if it was a wedding ring.

She finished with the cleaning and turned to get the shot ready to numb him, instead Owen picked up the staple gun and began to staple his own leg shut.

The look on her face was priceless. "You're not numbed."

"So," he replied with a smouldering smirk that turned her on.

'Stop it, Cristina, you're married. You can't think about other men like this', she scolded herself, then realised he was holding out the gun and asking her to finish him off so to speak. She placed a hand on his butt and began to staple, pausing once to look at him when he grunted then said, "Thank you."

'God, he's hot, damn him'. She couldn't help smiling at him as he responded in kind. They were entranced, smiling at one another, when they were interrupted by Callie.

Cristina was trying to think, but all she could hear was Meredith banging on and on about Derek. And she couldn't take it, not today, not when her husband was pissing her off and complete strangers were making her feel things she hadn't felt in a very long time. Things she certainly wasn't feeling for her own husband damn it.

As she was lying on the ground, she reflected on exactly how she had happened to get into that condition. 'Well, yeah, this is karma. Have improper thoughts about a man who is not your husband and yell at your best friend, yeah... impaled by an icicle is definitely Karma'.

Owen was just leaving when he saw her lying on the floor, withering in pain. "Damsel in distress," he said and picked her up, then carried her inside.

He laid her on the gurney and... 'Whoa, she certainly is a feisty woman', he thought. Demanding it be pulled out, demanding he mind his own business, and he figured he'd better comply. Feisty and most definitely turning him on, he conceded immediately, throwing his hands up.

It wasn't until Cristina had kicked out her idiot interns' that she saw him again.

He leaned over her and smiled, she was about to protest when he pulled out the icicle. She looked at him in shock "You took out my icicle... I didn't give you permission to do that."

"So," he said again for the second time, with one of those smouldering hot smiles. And again she was turned on. Could hardly catch her tongue when he breathed, "Hurts less if you don't know its coming; besides, you're tough, I figured you could take it."

"Shut up," she said in her usual brash manner, to fight off the churning in her belly. "You don't know me."

"I know, but I'd certainly like to get to know you better," he said as he began to treat her wound. "Tell me something so I'll know you better."

Cristina sighed, she didn't want to turn this guy off before she could actually turn him on but she had to be herself. "There's nothing to tell, I'm a second year resident, I'm a cardio goddess," she said matter-of-factly, adding, "and I'm brilliant and that's all you need to know."

Owen had to bite back a grunt. "So what about the ring you are wearing? Wedding ring?"

She smiled sadly. "Yeah, it's a wedding ring. I'm married to Preston Burke and he's not here right now. Hardly ever here, in fact; he's a College Lecturer. Can't operate anymore, you see. Short story, he got shot long ago. It's like I'm Burke's trophy wife and I hate that.

Burke wants a wife, a shinny happy wife who will cook, clean and raise his children. But, he married me, Cristina Yang, a woman who is none of those things. Except, I'm not sure who Cristina Yang is anymore."

She smiled sadly at Owen, not knowing exactly why she had spilled her guts to him. "It's your turn, tell me about your crappy life."

"I'm married to a woman who is everything you just described," he began sighing. "The perfect wife, but her father sheltered her, never let her feel real pain. She hated me for going away to war; she cried and told me I was selfish and would question me over and over again, 'Why must you do this?' "

He sighed again; he hated even thinking about his tired marriage, much less revealing how tiring his wife was. "Maybe I was selfish, but I couldn't stay where I was. The violence in Baltimore just never seemed to end. It mattered to me that I wasn't making a difference for anyone. I joined the Army to make a difference, to have the greatest adventure of all going off to war. So, I spend six months in a war zone and come home to a wife who nags me constantly and a father-in-law who calls me a selfish jerk for leaving his daughter. Maybe it would be better if we had a kid, give her something to take care of. She loves kids, she's a school teacher.

God, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go on like that," he readily apologised. "I just you know... can't really complain to my fellow soldiers. They need a woman like Beth at home waiting for them, to keep them sane, you know.

So I keep it inside until a beautiful, intelligent resident gets impaled by an icicle and asks me to tell her something," he finished, smiling mischievously at her.

Cristina blushed and crinkled her eyes. "Shut up and stitch me up," she said trying to ignore the fact that this man—with devastatingly gorgeous crystal-blue eyes, who, more or less, had taken command of the ER in a strange hospital where he didn't know anyone and had then literally swept off her feet, was completely adorable.

The chief came in as he was finishing up and offered him a job, which he was sorely tempted to take but he had commitments.

He binned his gloves and looked at her over his shoulder, sitting on the gurney. She was beautiful, her hair was a mass of silky black curls and he wanted to run his fingers through them. 'Sod it', he thought and closed the blinds. He turned towards her and swiftly closed the distance between them, pulling her in for a deep kiss. His hands were everywhere and he could feel her responding which only made him draw into her in every way. He wanted to make love to her right there.

And so did Cristina, she didn't care about her marriage anymore, it was a huge mistake. The devastating fact made her even more willing to cheat, she needed to feel wanted again, it had been so long since she'd felt wanted like this. Her body was humming from the pleasure of her mouth being ravished.

Owen pulled away reluctantly. "I can't do this," he said sadly, shaking his head. "I want you to know, I want you in every way possible but I cannot cheat." God, he really wished that he could.

Cristina smiled. This man was so good, she thought, she could fall in love with this man if circumstances were different. Although she thought she probably already had. "Damn."

"I get it Owen, its okay, you don't have to explain. I get it, you're a man of your word. Not many of those around anymore." She smiled, devastated but she really did get it.

Owen smiled and grabbed something to write on and wrote down his email address. "Email me sometime, it's nice, you know, over there to receive emails and letters from friends, helps with the moral."

"Okay, I'd like that." She wrote down her email, also, and told him to write her as often as he liked.

With one last smile, he walked out of the door and back to Iraq.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 Saving all my love for you

**Chapter 2 - Saving all my love for you **

**I was listening to saving all my love by Whitney Houston when I wrote this and the title is kind of fitting I think **

**Chapter 2 takes place after Owen has returned to Iraq and He begins to email cristina.**

**Thanks once again to Ranniez who helped me so much and gave me some brilliant ideas. Also look out for chapter 3 that's done and will be up soon,**

**And thanks for reading, and reviewing it means a lot to me.**

It was a week after they met at the hospital when Cristina heard from Owen again. Burke was home and as usual was having a good moan about the mess in the apartment, she knew it was petty but Cristina just rolled her eyes and walked into the bedroom to get away from him, she didn't need that shit not today. She decided to meet Meredith at Joe's and get good and proper drunk, but decided to check her emails as she had been doing religiously since Owen left.

Her heart jumped and she felt like a silly girly girl but she couldn't help feel giddy to see his name in her inbox. Burke never made her feel that way even in the early days.

She could hear burke in the other room playing his bloody trumpet, once she loved to hear him play now she wanted to shove it somewhere dark and were he wouldn't be able to sit down for days. "oh well he's not in here bothering me right now."

She clicked on open and begin to read:

_**Dear Cristina **_

_**I hope you are well.**_

_**I leave for Iraq tomorrow to email you before I left, I'm going to be in command of a forward surgical team, which means we will be in the thick of it but I'll write as often as I can, It's dangerous but I'm thrilled I get to go and help support the men who risk their lives for us every day it's why I became a trauma surgeon.**_

_**Beth is not quite as thrilled she was hoping this would be my last tour. **_

_**I think about you all the time and will write again as soon as I can **_

_**Love always Owen xxx**_

She was shocked at how much this man affected her, she hardly knew him yet was scared for his safety going off to that dam place risking his life for an adventure, she decided to reply there and then and hit reply:

_**Owen **_

_**I'm good my injury is not that bad, I'm no damsel in distress you know I'm hardcore no time to be fretting over some stitches, there surgeries to be stealing and tequila to be drinking,**_

_**I think of you too, our E.R is in need or a badass trauma surgeon if you ever want stop being badass army guy, plus it would be fun watching your piss off McManwhore and McDouchy **_

_**Be safe Owen**_

_**Take care now**_

_**Cristina Yang**_

Cristina clicked to go offline and went to meet Meredith

She muttered a quick bye to Burke who stood up and glared at her "I just got back cant you stay in tonight?"

"You spend half your time away my life doesn't suddenly stop because your actually home for once I'll see you later".

* * *

Two Weeks Later - email correspondence

_**Dear Cristina**_

_**Sorry it's been awhile,**_

_**it's not always easy to email in the desert,**_

_**It's going well here so far, the members of my unit are a good bunch and on our down time we have a good time, **_

_**I feel so much satisfaction helping these brave men alive and also I feel were helping and changing the lives of the Iraqi Civilians.**_

_**How is your work, made any interns cry lately ? Tell me some stuff about you make me smile **_

_**Patiently awaiting your email, **_

_**Owen x**_

Cristina found herself smiling when she read her next email form Owen, she had to admit she's been religiously checking for her email and was disappointed day after day when it didn't arrive and finally two weeks later here it is "Silly girl your turning into Izzie " she told herself

_**Owen**_

_**It's not a successful day if I haven't made at least two interns cry but I'm not scary **_

_**Your job sounds worthwhile and I wish I was the type of person who could do it to , but if I'm honest I could never do it, I hope you stay safe.**_

_**Ok some things about me ok I'll break you down a list;**_

_**I'm Korean American brought up in Beverly Hills my step - father is a dentist so I have perfect teeth my mother is a superficial shrew, **_

_**I have dyslexia but I still managed to get a PH.D form Berkeley and a M.D from Stanford **__** yes I am bragging.**_

_**I tend to say whatever I think even if it offends someone, I tell the truth most people hate that.**_

_**I can speak fluent Korean and French**_

_**I'm Jewish **_

_**My father died when I was 9 he only spoke to me in Korean and called me by a Korean name.**_

_**I came to Seattle to escape the sun and my mother.**_

_**I love sex a lot **__**J**__** in as many strange places as possible.**_

_**I'm only 29 and have boring married person sex. hah**_

_**Ok that's all you get **_

_**Must go quality tequila drinking time with my person at Joe's **_

_**Take care now **_

_**Cristina cxxc**_

_**P.S Your turn tell me stuff.**_

* * *

_**Dear Cristina **_

_**Ha-ha didn't realise you were a pampered Beverly Hills gal,**_

_**You're a clever girl brains and beauty and managed to avoid growing up pampered and shallow, good for you, **_

_**Id love to hear you speaking Korean, I love to hear women speak in exotic languages **_

_**I'm sorry about your father, that's a young age to loose your dad, I lost mine a few years back.**_

_**Ok hmm I'm thinking of some things to tell you hear goes;**_

_**I'm half Scottish my dad was Scottish my mum is American.**_

_**I have two brothers and a sister, **_

_**I was born in Scotland, my older brother still has a slight Scottish accent, the rest of us were too young and lost our accents. But people say they can her it come out sometimes.**_

_**My nickname growing up was Ginger.**_

_**I have an identical twin brother called Kevin he's an ugly bastard **_

_**I think your hair, and your eyes are beautiful but I didn't say that.**_

_**I got married when I was 19 because Beth was pregnant, she lost the baby and I've regretted it ever since.**_

_**I like a good single malt scotch.**_

_**That staple gun hurt like a motherfucker. **_

_**That's all you get for now, **_

_**I hope that husband of yours is taking good care of you why did you marry him? **__**J**_

_**Owen xxxx**_

_**P.S What's your person ?**_

* * *

_**Dear Ginger **_

_**Ha-ha love that nickname, too cute, so is this brother of yours single, **_

_**Are you kidding me my hair is out of my control I'm telling you it has a life of its own ok you have nice blue eyes, but if you ever tell anyone I said that I'll stab you to death with my scalpel **_

_**As if , first of all I don't need taking care off, and second of all he'd actually have to be home for more then 5 minutes ?**_

_**We met when I was an intern, at first it was just sex, then I got pregnant, and that sucked he dumped me before I could tell him, then I lost the baby and a fallopian tube , I didn't want the baby but it still hurt and he was there for me, so we decided to start dating, which was ok, but the thing with burke is he's never satisfied, first it's a key in a coffee cup, then its move in with me, then before I know it, I'm helping him cover up a hand tremor and I loved him I did so I agreed to marry him, even though I wasn't sure, I wanted a small wedding, but he brought our mothers and the next thing I know, I'm stood in a church with no eyebrows and white dress, feeling like a Barbie doll.**_

_**We were happy for while but then his tremors came back and his surgical career ended and that's when it went wrong, so that's why I married him.**_

_**The worst thing about all this is, the women who took over as head of Cardio, Hahn. She thinks I'm a whore who sleeps her way to the top, ok so I had a 3 year affair with my college professor then married the head of cardio, butt that just means I'm attracted to talented men. Anyway she's a complete cow, who refuses to teach me, and to make matters worse is now having as lesbian relationship with my friend collie.**_

_**The women's a psycho bitch I'm never going to be a cardio god with this women around.**_

_**Got to go my darling husband is home yeey**_

_**Cristina Yang **_

_**xxx**_

_**P.S. my person is Meredith grey you met her, skinny blond in love with your friend Dr shepherd, were each others person, she's the person id call to help me drag a body across the floor, probably burke if he continues pissing me off **__**J**_

Cristina smiled, life was a bit shit at them moment what with Hahn refusing to teach her and burke being well burke, but her friendship with Owen, gave her the freedom to talk about things she would never usually talk about even with Meredith who was all happy and in love with McDreamy it was nice and gave her something to look forward to.

_**Dear Pampered Beverly hills Girl**_

_**Seriously your calling me Ginger your mean, **_

_**gees your hospital sounds more like a ABC drama then a hospital.**_

_**My brother is a man whore I'm sure he'd be more then happy to service your needs.**_

_**Dr Shepherd has a girlfriend I thought for sure he and the plastic surgeon were a couple, wow my gay dar is off.**_

_**You need to tell Hahn to take a hike, forget her, you're a brilliant surgeon you will be a heart surgeon, there a thousands of hospitals you can work at.**_

_**I'm sorry about your marriage, If you loved him enough to cover something up that big, it must be a real blow, it's not working. **_

_**Have you considered marriage counselling?**_

_**Sometimes if you stick through the rough patches it comes right again, or maybe your relationship has run it's course, whatever it is, you need to take back control of your career and your life, because believe me staying with someone out of obligation is one of the biggest mistakes you could make.**_

_**I'm sorry about your baby even if you weren't keeping it , but its tough to go through that I no, me and Beth were nearly at her due date when it happened, you don't except to be buying your baby son 19. His name was Logan.**_

_**Ok have I depressed you enough yet or shall I write more, I'm so sorry it's the desert it does things to your mind,**_

_**I have to cut this short sweetheart,**_

_**Owen xxx**_

* * *

_**Dear Ginger **_

_**Are you kidding me, Pampered ha if you mean being forced to attend a school wear majority wore pink and had fake tits, or wear your mother is actually disappointed in you because instead of marrying your step-fathers new young rich dentist, and become a bored housewife who shops all day and who carry's a tiny little dog around in your purse you become a doctor and actually do something with your life. Yeah real pampered.**_

_**I think I'm waiting for something to give with regards to burkes I don't know what will happen think eventually he'll divorce me its just a question of when. **_

_**Maybe your right maybe I should look into other hospitals but I like Seattle.**_

_**I'm not mean I'm painfully honest ;)**_

_**Ha-ha you made me laugh the plastic surgeon and the brain surgeon, nope not lovers just best buds, until the man whore sleeps with McDreamy's wife again.**_

_**You should leave Beth if your unhappy, seriously yeah it'll suck for her, but she'll get over It mean your in a war zone risking your life every day, that's a big risk if your unhappy at home.**_

_**Got to run ginger **_

_**Cristina or pampered Beverley hills gal **_

Cristina and Owen continued to email over the coming months, a friendship was forming, Owen sent Cristina an email to wish her a Merry Xmas, he was not due to be back for xmas and spend xm,as in a war zone.

_**Dear Cristina **_

_**Just a quick email to wish you a very happy mass,**_

_**Even though you claim you hate Christmas and refuse to celebrate it hehe, **_

_**Don't drink too much tequila shots. **_

_**Will email you in the new year,**_

_**Love **_

_**Owen**_

New Y ears came and went and Cristina didn't receive a reply, in fact a whole month went buy, Cristina sent many emails, but never received a reply, She was feeling down, Burke had been away awhile and had told her on the phone he wanted to have a serious talk with her and she wanted Owens's advise she missed him, and his quick wit, Jokes and his SO'S.

_**Dear Owen**_

_**It's been almost 6 weeks since I herd form you and I'm starting to worry, I ve sent you many meails, have you not been able to receive any or have you decided you want to forget me and concentrate on your marriage after all.**_

_**I think Burke's going to divorce me or something, he say's he wants to talk,**_

_**Did I do something wrong ?**_

_**Cristna**_

_**Dear Owen**_

_**I hope your ok its Been 7 weeks, I miss you I hope your safe **_

_**Love Cristina**_

_**Dear Owen**_

_**Its been 8 weeks and I'm scared and worried, are you even there maybe your dead, I hope not because I love you I really do, I don't care I love you, and I know you love me too, I know you still want my friendship because your last email was full or words meant for a friend.**_

_**Please get in touch I miss my friend**_

_**Cristina **_

4 Weeks later Cristina was devastated,

no news form Owen she hated that she didn't know if he was dead or alive but when she looked back at their emails and saw how much he clearly valued their friendship she new he wouldn't just stop emailing unless he was dead.

This hit Cristina hard, she loved him and he loved her she knew he did, but his commitment to his wife had stopped him from admitting it,.

Since her father died when she was nine she had shut parts of her self away and only Owen got to know her real true self, not even Meredith knew some of the things Owen knew, and now like her father he was dead too, and she didn't know how she was going to get over it,

But She knew it was the push she needed to get out of her marriage and to take back control of her life.


	3. Chapter 3 A picture of you

_**Chapter 3 - Picture of you**_

**Cristina knew it was coming, Burke told her he wanted to "talk", that was never good, usually when Burke wanted to talk she ended up giving in to whatever, marriage, living together, she really couldn't face anymore and now Owen was dead, Well Crisitna had enough and like Owen had told her was taking her Life back.**

**Burke looked at her and smiled as he spoke , "I think It's time we moved closer to Mama so when we have a baby she can help us, I think it's time was had a baby don't you?"**

**Cristina looked at it in disbelief "was he serious?" **

"**Are you kidding me seriously a baby, moving closer to your Mama, do you care what I want anymore? NO of course you don't, because if you did care you'd know I hate your Mother and she hates me, shed make my life a living hell and if we did have baby which FYI is never going to happen she'd probably turn the kid against me too.**

**I have friends here and a career theres no way I'm giving all that up because you're a pathetic mamas boy, your never around and when you are you criticise and push me into things I don't want to do" Crisrtina was shouting at this point and she never shouts but hell she was on a role, "I met someone a while back, a much better man then you will ever be and I love him, and I wanted to sleep with him and be with him, be he cant because he's engaged and in the army but now I think he might be dead and he's still a better man then you. So no Preston no baby, no moving I want a divorce and there's no changing my mind so deal with that."**

**Burke was shocked he just stood there, he was that arrogant he had dent even noticed she was unhappy anymore when he told her this she told him "your never here how could you know"**

**Burke watched Cristina pack a bag and then she left she didn't even tell him were she was going, but Burke had a pretty good idea.**

* * *

**Meredith was not happy when the doorbell rang and midnight I need sleep she grumbled to McDreamy who was snoring, bloody men they never hear wake up.**

**She poked him he opened one eye "no Meredith no sex I'm too tired tomorrow go back to sleep"**

"**No someone's at the door you go it might be a murderer" he sat up and looked at her "Are serious a murderer I think a Murder might just barge his way in, their not fused about manners, fine I'll go I'll protect my little lady" he chuckled and gave her a little kiss before going downstairs to answer the door.**

**Derek opened the door and was not surprised really to see Yang there, she did like to call round at the strangest times, although this time seemed different somehow. For once she didn't barge past him ,she kind of just stood there unsure of what to say really, she looked strange her hair a mess and looked like she had she been crying Derek didn't know Yang knew how to cry,**

"**So can I come in or you just going to stand there?"**

"**Yeah sure sorry come in" **

"**thanks she said, I need a place to err stay for awhile, were Mer anyway"**

"**Cowering in bed in case it was in fact a murderer at the door"**

**Derek went to fetch Mer, who took Cristina into the kitchen and made her some Tea.**

"**Tea your making me tea seriously are we British?" Cristina was actually smiling a little at her own joke.**

"**I like tea and beside on the British shows, when a person is upset they sit down and make tea I think this is a tea moment"**

"**Fine whatever so can I stay a while not long, don't worry not long need to sort some stuff out first.**

"**So are you going to tell me or just casually make polite conversation ?" **

"**fine I left Burke, it's not working, I don't love him anymore he takes too much and now he wants babies and to live near his mum, stuff I'm no whoever ready for, plus I met someone, **

**The trauma surgeon he kissed me but he said he couldn't do anything because he's married and cant cheat on his wife.**

**I have been emailing him for a while now, but that's finished now, he died and his death made me realise life's too short to be married to the wrong guy, Burke was the right guy at the time but now he's changed and I have changed and we don't fit anymore.**

**Mer was a little taken back, she knew Cristina was not Happy with Burke but had no idea about this other man.**

"**Of course you can stay here, you don't even ask you're my person."**

**At the first kind words Cristina had herd all day, she broke down in her persons arms and started to cry.**

* * *

Derek found himself once again answering the doorbell, this time at 7:00 in the morning except this time he had less far to travel as Yang was in his bed and he was on the couch, "If this is bloody burke I'm going to bloody kill him" he grumbled out loud to himself.

It was Burke great this should be good "Cristina is here but she wont see you unless you're here to give her a divorce then she will gladly see you"

Burke smiled "ok well please tell her I can't do that, but I would just like to talk please shepherd"

"Fine but only because I'm sleeping on the couch because your wife has commandeered my bed."

"Please Cristina go talk to him else he wont leave" an exasperated shepherd pleaded with Cristina.

She sighed "fine"

"Hello I'm sorry about last night Cristina I was thinking of you I thought having my mother nearby would help you if we had a baby of course I wouldn't' expect you to give up you career"

"That's rubbish you think I spend too much time at the hospital as it is, tire form telling me, no my mind is made up, I loved you once Burke that time has past, I'm sorry life is too short to be this unhappy. I'm sorry you lost your career and I'm sorry but you are loosing me I will divorce you no matter how stubborn you are it will happen.

"Cristina I'm afraid there will be no divorce you don't get to just walk away form our marriage it takes time we can work on this stuff."

"Burke I already have please leave, I wasn't lying when I told you about Owen he was a good man and I'm devastated I'll never hear form him again,

how can I be married to you and have your children when all I can think about is that man, Leave Preston and don't come back without my divorce."

With that she shut the door in his face.

She turned round and of course there was Izzie and Alex and Mer and Derek all pretending they hadn't herd all that,

Izzie spoke up first "You should go to Reno, Nevada to get a quick divorce, I think you can do it without Burke you should look into it, take a break from Seattle and get away for awhile"

"I cant leave Izzie what about surgery"

"Surgery will be waiting for you when you get back,"

"Cristina Izzie may have a point you know" this time Mer was talking and Cristina couldn't help but think it was not such a bad idea, she could do with a break and it's a solution to her problem, perhaps she should go straight away certainly before her mother finds out and jumps on a plane to nag at her. And force her to stay with Burke.

* * *

Cristina was taking a nap in an on call room when her phone rang, it was her mother "oh this will be good" she thought "Hello mother I guess you've herd then and listened for awhile as her mother talked at her, she put the phone down, yes she thought I'm going to Reno get this mess sorted once and for all.

She came out the on call room and heads for the chiefs office and nocks on the door and walks in not waiting for an answer.

"Dr Yang what can I do for you ?"

"I am requesting a leave of absence chief I need a break, I need some time to sort some stuff out"

"How long do you need you're a good doctor one off our best so I'll give you time but don't take too long Preston burke isn't worth your career"

Cristina was shocked had Mer blabbed?

"She cares about you Yang wanted to make sure I gave you time off, Don't be mad at her, I hope you come back and that you are successful."

Cristina was pissed at mer but she understood why she had done it,

She left the chiefs office and went home to pack all of her stuff and take it over to Meredith's to store until she got back form the trip which she had to start planning.

* * *

After a week of planning Cristina had got her trip sorted, she was ready to go and get this done with especially after the visit form burkes mother who told her she was selfish, what else is new, burkes' mother never liked her and was probably secretly pleased.

So Cristina was ready to go and she was surprised that it hardly bothered her shed be giving up surgery for a while, but this was important,

She packed her bags including a picture Owen had sent her of him in the desert with his comrades and friends, all dead now she thought,

she wondered about Owens's wife who must be devastated to, maybe she should visit her, no that would be a stupid thing to do.

Crisitna said goodbye to her friends promising to email and that she would be back no doubt she would be back ,surgery and career were important to her but so was this.

Derek and Meredith drove her to the station, she allowed Meredith to hug her goodbye and Derek patted her on the back "be safe".


	4. Chapter 4 On My Own

**Chapter 4 - On my own**

**I just have to say like wow, I cant tell you how, flattered I am that you guys like this story, seriously thank you so much for all your lovely reviews, **

**Also Thanks again Roselle without you there'd be no story just random o/c obsessed thoughts in my head.**

**Oh yeah O/C FOREVER**

**_On my own_**  
**_ Pretending he's beside me_**  
**_ All alone, I walk with him till morning_**  
**_ Without him_**  
**_ I feel his arms around me_**  
**_ And when I lose my way I close my eyes_**  
**_ And he has found me_**

**_ In the rain the pavement shines like silver_**  
**_ All the lights are misty in the river_**  
**_ In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_**  
**_ And all I see is him and me for ever and forever _**

**_ And I know it's only in my mind_**  
**_ That I'm talking to myself and not to him_**  
**_ And although I know that he is blind_**  
**_ Still I say, there's a way for us_**

**_ I love him_**  
**_ But when the night is over_**  
**_ He is gone, the river's just a river_**  
**_ Without him the world around me changes_**  
**_ The trees are bare and everywhere_**  
**_ The streets are full of strangers_**

**_ I love him_**  
**_ But every day I'm learning_**  
**_ All my life I've only been pretending_**  
**_ Without me his world will go on turning_**  
**_ A world that's full of happiness_**  
**_ That I have never known!_**

**_ I love him_**  
**_ But only on my own._**

** On my Own - Les Miserables**

Cristina was ready, to go,

She had done her research and found she would have to be a resident in Reno for a month and a half, and after that she can file for a divorce.

Reno law says no reason is needed.

she will have to find someplace to rent and a lawyer, this of course means she'll be giving up surgery for at least two months, but she knows even though she lives for surgery and fixing hearts, she is in Reno to fix her own heart.

The fist thing she does is books herself into a Hyatt hotel, the only one she could find without a bloody casino, maybe that could be fun, but she has some serious business to do here,

First she would need to rent a room somewhere, she figured this was easier then finding a flat to rent. This might mean slumming it for awhile but she didn't mind.

She had managed to get her mother to send her money, she told her mum she wanted to take a break form work and go on a shopping holiday, of course her mother was thrilled and sent her some money, plus she had a good deal money saved up, so she should be able to live without getting a job, because she really didn't fancy getting a job in Reno, what would she do offer surgery for money ?.

* * *

The Hyatt hotel she was staying was nice and right in the centre of Reno near all the bars and casinos, after her flight she needed a drink, so she took a shower and headed to a bar across the street, the bar was strangely familiar to Emerald city bar back home and made her feel a little homesick for Seattle, especially Meredith, that reminded her, she promised to ring Meredith as soon as she got there, she had dent rung yet and knowing Mer like she did, she was probably ready to ring the local hospitals.

The phone rang several times And Izzie answered, joy

"Hey how's Reno you been to a casino yet,"

"Err no is Mer there please?"

"Fine I'll get her" Izzie sighed and shouted to mer to come to the phone,

"Cristina how's it going, been to any casinos yet?"

Cristina sighed Mer was almost as bad as Izzie sometimes." No not yet, I have been here like an hour, I need to find a room to rent that should interesting I'm not a people person but needs must, and a lawyer, but right now I'm going to have a drink then sleep I'm tired."

"Ok goodnight and be safe" Bye

"Bye"

Cristina hung up and approached the bar and ordered her vodka tonic.

A girl walked up to her

"Excuse me but I couldn't help over hearing your conversation, you need a room to rent right?"

"Ere yeah I guess I do but only for a couple of months, I need to establish residency for a month or so"

"Ahh your hear for a divorce right ?

"Err",

"yeah it's ok everyone is, anyway name is Roselle,but people call me Ro pleased to meet you, I own this bar and I have a two person flat upstairs and one room is vacant and now its yours if you want it."

Cristina couldn't help laugh at this girl "You are serious aren't you, I mean you don't know me, how do you know I'm safe?"

"Honey I run a bar in Reno I can hold my own and you aren't exactly a big girl now are ya think I could take ya. besides I know a good lawyer he'll take good care of you and your divorce"

"Ok fine I'll rent your room, but you should know I may be small but I can also hold my own, the name is Cristina pleased to meet you. I'll have that drink now.

Cristina liked this girl she was a little forward but that was ok, she needed a place to stay now she had one, and this girl could hook her up with a lawyer, she was feeling hopeful that in a thew short months she would be free of bruke and able to start again,

Not that she would ever marry again, the only man she would ever consider marrying was dead and he could have been the love of her life and she has already settled for less once, she wont make that mistake again.

She went to bed that night and dreamed of Owen. He was smiling at her and saying SO in the delightfully bold and cocky way of his.

* * *

The next morning Cristina agreed to meet Ro out front of the Reno Hyatt, Hotel with her stuff and Ro would help Cristina move to her flat, not that she had much stuff to move, just her clothes, her photo of Owen, her photo of her and the other interns at a hospital fun day they were forced to go on and actually enjoyed and her laptop.

Later Ro would take her see the lawyer who would help her get divorced.

Ro took Cristina to the local ponderosa for all you can eat breakfast, they sat in silence for awhile and ate their food,

Cristina was on her 3rd cup of coffee and Ro commented

"gee you sure drink a lot of coffee"

"Well yeah out of habit I guess, don't really need this much coffee right now, I used to have long days filled with stress usually needed a lot of coffee,"

"Why did you leave apart from the divorce I mean?"

"I needed a break, I'll go back after the divorce I have to, my job is waiting for me and my friends, but the man I married he wont give me a divorce and I decided to take matters into my own hands."

Ro smiled "everyone here has a story come on lets go find this lawyer"

* * *

The Lawyer explained to Cristina that she would file a compliant divorce and she must prove she has been a resident for at least 6 weeks,

To prove your residency we type a Resident Witness Affidavit that another resident signs stating that he/she has seen you living in Nevada for 6 weeks which Ross can do,

Come back in 6 weeks and we'll get you divorced , we will serve the divorce papers to your husband and six weeks after that you'll be divorced.

12 weeks she'd have to stay here but it be worth it.

* * *

6weeks later

Cristina had been living in Reno for 6 weeks that day she had signed the papers and officially filled for divorce she emailed Mer to let her know,

_**Dear Meredith**_

_**How is McDreamy and Seattle,**_

_**I cant believe I actually miss you guys, ha I'm turning into Izzie, **_

_**Reno is interesting my room mate is nice, she owns the bar downstairs, you'll never believe it but I have been working in the bar a little bit, It's nice for a change, it's nice to have no responsibilities, **_

_**The last 6 weeks have been better then I thought they would be,**_

_**The Papers were served to Burke this week, I don't know if he will sign them ,I hope he will, it will take another 6 weeks before I will be officially divorced and come home, but I promise I'll be home, **_

_**There's a tradition here that when your divorce becomes final you throw your old wedding ring in to the Truckee River off the Virginia Street Bridge of Sighs, according to Ro it says the bad marriage is over and gone, So maybe I'll do that.**_

_**You asked in your email how I was feeling about Owen, well It still hurts, but its easy to hide here, everyone is hiding something in this place, Ro doesn't ask many questions, she told me once she ran away from abusive parents and never looked back, she's a strong person I will miss her, can you imagine me here ,making friends and working in a bar. Ha well soon I got to get back to the real world, but I'm going to stay asleep in this dream world for a little longer,**_

_**Love your Person **_

In Seattle, Burke received the papers and was shocked he never thought she'd go about it, he thought about sending them back but he knew Cristina well, she was stubborn and appointed and he knew if she had gone to such lengths and given up surgery for 3 months she was serious, so he signed them and sent them back, he cried because he knew deep down it was his fault he's lost Cristina**.**

* * *

**Yet another 6 weeks later**

_**Dear Meredith**_

_**It's official Burke signed the Papers and today 'I'm officially free, **_

_**Tomorrow I'm going to the bridge to throw out my wedding ring and to say a prayer for Owen, I am not sure hen I'll be back but I'll see you soon I hope.**_

_**Love Cristina **_

_**x**_

It was a warm June day when Cristina went to the Virginia Street Bridge , She took off her wedding ring and said a few last words to Burke "I loved you once but you took pieces of me and now I m taking them back and she threw it in the river and watched as it hit the water and disappeared for ever, joining hundreds of rings, people had thrown down there over the past years.

**She then closed her eyes and said a prayer for Owen **

**_Glorified and sanctified be God's great name throughout the world_**  
**_ which He has created according to His will._**

**_ May He establish His kingdom in your lifetime and during your days,_**  
**_ and within the life of the entire House of Israel, speedily and soon;_**  
**_ and say, Amen._**

**_ May His great name be blessed forever and to all eternity._**

**_ Blessed and praised, glorified and exalted, extolled and honored,_**  
**_ adored and lauded be the name of the Holy One, blessed be He,_**  
**_ beyond all the blessings and hymns, praises and consolations that_**  
**_ are ever spoken in the world; and say, Amen._**

**_ May there be abundant peace from heaven, and life, for us_**  
**_ and for all Israel; and say, Amen._**

**_ He who creates peace in His celestial heights,_**  
**_ may He create peace for us and for all Israel;_**  
**_ and say, Amen._**

She returned to the bar that night to a party, Ro had thrown for her,

"I figured you will be leaving' now so it's a leaving party and a divorce party. congrats sweetie, you can go back to being a hard core surgeon unless you want to stay here, you're the best bar worker I have ever had, no one throws out drunken idiots quite the same way as you"

Cristina didn't cry but she felt a little teary eyed right about now,

"Ro I cant thank you enough for everything you have done for me, I enjoyed every minute off it, and sometimes its tempting to stay, but yeah I need to go back I'm a surgeon that's who I am a heart surgeon"

"I'm going to hug you, don't tell anyone ok I don't make a habit of hugging people" Ro smiled and hugged her back, you take care now sweetie, how about one more shift behind the bar?"

"Ok once more for old time sake."

The next day Ro helped Cristina with her stuff and took her to the airport,

Cristina smiled sadly "Well I guess this is it, "Stay in touch ok, you have my email right?"

"Of course I know who to call if I ever need heart surgery right ?"

"Yeah and thanks again for everything".

* * *

Meanwhile In Washing D.C Owen is at Walter Reed Army Hospital undergoing treatment for post traumatic stress disorder.


	5. Chapter 5 Mad World

**Chapter 5 - Mad World**

_**All around me are familiar faces**_  
_**Worn out places, worn out faces**_  
_**Bright and early for their daily races**_  
_**Going nowhere, going nowhere**_  
_**Their tears are filling up their glasses**_  
_**No expression, no expression**_  
_**Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow**_  
_**No tomorrow, no tomorrow**_

_**And I find it kinda funny**_  
_**I find it kinda sad**_  
_**The dreams in which I'm dying**_  
_**Are the best I've ever had**_  
_**I find it hard to tell you**_  
_**I find it hard to take**_  
_**When people run in circles**_  
_**It's a very, very mad world mad world**_

**_January _**

Owen Hunt was a broken man,

His unit had been caught up in a RPG ambush just before New Years and a week after his last email to Cristina, Sent to the Walter Reed Army Hospital in Washington D.C for treatment and therapy to treat suspected PTSD, after having severer Night terrors whilst recovering in the Army base hospital.

Owen and his fellow soldiers had been transporting wounded solider to the base camp were they would be airlifted to Baghdad for further medical treatment, when the ambush happened,

Flashback to Ambush ;

Owen was hit in the leg and could see his leg barely hanging on, he was bleeding out, fast, he was in agony and could lie there and wait to die or do something about it, fighting the urge to lie there and die he pulled off his shirt and tied it tightly round his leg to try to stem the bleeding, he c could see all around him, solders laying there dying and he could do nothing for them, in the corner of his eye he could see his best friend Teddy, laying lifeless amongst all his other friends, all lifeless and still.

As he waited for help to arrive, he could hear it getting quieter and darker and soon the only sounds he could make out were his own heavy breathing, he thought he was dying and soon he, lost consciousness from loss of blood as the chopper arrived.

It arrived just minutes too late to save his friends, but just in time to save Owen.

They were able to save his leg but he would need further surgery and lots of rehabilitation on it, before it will be able to walk again, he could still walk with a limp.

Owen was prescribed medication to calm his night terrors,

**February**

**Group Therapy **

A month had passed and Owen was able to go form bed to wheelchair and attend group therapy, sessions as well as single therapy sessions to try and treat his PTSD and teach him how to live with what has happened to himself and to his friends.

At first Owen did not speak, he listen to the others tell their tragic story's, and Owen stayed silent, he didn't want to talk because he was afraid if he started to talk, he'd break and have to face all those feelings he was trying to shut away.

The feelings he had for his platoon, for Cristina and for his wife, that part was easy though, the ambush had made him realise he was waiting his life and Beth's life so after the session he wrote Beth an email, he wanted to tell her things to make her understand and to hurt her less, but he was afraid if he did shed try to persuade him not to leave her, so instead he sent her a two line email.

_**Dear Beth,**_

_**I cant be with you anymore, I love someone else, **_

_**I want a divorce. so sorry**_

_**Owen **_

_

* * *

_

In the group therapy sessions soldiers were asked to share their storeys with each other, it was the turn of a Joe,

A soldier who had been fighting close to wear Owen had in Iraq and had watched his best friend get hit by a shrapnel and had held his had as he lay their and died a painful death,

Like Owen it was suspected he had PTSD.

He sat on the empty chair next to Owens's wheel chair, and he shared his story,

he noticed Owen never looked anyone in the eye, he just choose to look at the floor.

After the group was finished the solider tried speaking to Owen.

"Hi I'm Joe and you are ?"

"Owen"

"Ok so what's your story you never speak right, I didn't used to speak but It really helps if you do, we've all been there right so what you got to loose."

"I have nothing to say, there are people in this group who have lost their arms, and legs, have suffered horrific burns,

So I have a few nightmares, you think I'm going to sit there and whine about that when I could be so much worse off.?"

"Well I did and I have no injuries, just like you a few nightmares but I think we both know their more then nightmares, you want them to stop you have to talk.

You know there are people who believe PTSD doesn't even exist but it does and it's a real injury and you have it my friend even if you think you don't,

Besides your leg was almost blown off talk about that."

"Look I talk to the shrink, that's enough as fair as I'm concerned."

Joe looked at him "you sure are a stubborn son of a bitch tell me then, just me, it's a start and it'll help, were in the same boat I guess, lost people close to us, cant sleep, have night terrors, so you don't have to worry about judgement form me."

**March **

"Ok so I meet this girl right but she's married, and we email, and so forth but then the ambush happened and I cant face her for months,

I managed to tell my wife our marriage is over,

I mean she is stuck in a marriage she wants out off, and her job is difficult because of a heart surgeon who hates her,

I want to email her and tell her, abut the ambush and that if I had not had her lovely face to concentrate on I'd of given up and died.

But I'm afraid I have left it too late, I'll be going back on tour again when I get out of here maybe I should forget her and move on.

"Do you want to?"

Owen shakes his head "No I love her, but I cant face her right now"

**April**

Owen was doing better, he was starting to open up and talk more in his therapy sessions and of course his friendship with Joe made it easier to talk as they were feeling some of the same things.

But in his medical evaluation he was declared unfit to return to war and given a honourable Discharge fro medical reasons, this was a blow to Owen who had been feeling more positive

he started to close up again, until one of the new young soldiers arrived, this young boy was only 20 and had lost both his legs and the hearing in one ear, had only been attending group a few weeks, when he was found dead in his, room.

Joe asked Owen one day "Do you want to end up like that,? so depressed you'd rather be dead, get back to Seattle take that job you were offered and go see your girl, because if you stay like this for much longer you'll end up like that lad.

He had a baby you know and a girl."

May

Owens's leg was good enough for him to leave , he could walk with a stick and his mantle health was good enough for him to continue seeing a therapist back home in Seattle.

"Joe I'm going home I'm going to see my mother and make my divorce form Beth official, then I'm going to get Cristina and take her away form that arse she married.

If she can forgive me for abandoning our friendship that is"

Joe patted Owen on the back "of course she will, she will understand, you have been through something huge, she will understand and if she does not then maybe she isn't the women you

thought she was."

Owen smiled "you keep in touch you have my email right, anytime your in Seattle come for a visit"

"Sounds good I have always wanted to visit Seattle, and the space needle I hear there's a nice view of Mount Rainer up their."

"Well good luck Joe and thanks for everything"

* * *

It was strange to be back home in Seattle, he remembered the last time he had been here and had met Cristina, He just hoped his mother could cope with the change in him, she knew about the divorce because Beth had been on at her to make him change is mind, but no he was going through with it, even if Cristina never wanted to see him again,

He arrived at his mothers house and knocked on the door dreading the reception he's get, the door opened and his mother threw her arms around him, "Oh Owen your home thank god,"

"Hey Mom yeah I'm home its been quite a journey but I'm home now for good, no more Iraq."

"Well come in come on I'll make a pot of tea,

My goodness I saw Beth she was very upset but I think your doing the right thing, that girl is not right for you never was, but you were determined to marry her and well it was your choice."

"Mom vie kind of met someone else, except I stopped emailing her a while back, I don't know if she'll want to know me but, I'm going to give it a try she works at the Hospital I'm going to be working at I start in June I'm having the rest of may off I want to get my leg a bit better first, can I stay here till I find a Apartment ?"

"Yes of course, and we'll contact our Lawyer tomorrow and start proceedings, good to have you home son."

**June **

Owen walked into Seattle Grace Hospital ready to start his new job, he had to agree to see a therapist once a week called Dr Wyatt for his PTSD treatment, but he was feeling more positive for the time being the night terrors had gone away and he was feeling good, but his therapist at the army hospital had warned him he would feel great until he didn't and then the night terrors could all come back, but for now he was doing good.

Owen learnt form the nurses who were all very happy to talk to him about anything, that Dr Yang was due back to work this month after a 3 month break to divorce her husband, apparently she was staying with Dr Grey until she could find an apartment for herself.

He managed to charm Dr Greys Address out of the Nurse and made a plan to visit with Cristina after his shift.

* * *

Owen was feeling very nervous as he stood outside the house and rung the doorbell, this could go either very well or very badly he thought.

Cristina answered the door, and stood there staring at him,

"Y-Your alive I-I thought you were dead omg this is incredible" She threw her arms around his neck and then pulled away "But wait were the hell have you been you stopped answering my emails, you let me think you were dead you bastard gees have you any idea what I have been through?" she was yelling at this point Owen kind of felt he deserved it.

"Can I come in and we can talk or something?, I herd about your divorce you must be happy to be rid of that jerk?"

"What unlike the jerk who let think he was dead"

"Yeah I can explain that please give me ½ hour ok please"

"Fine but that's all you get but not here you can take me somewhere we can get food I'm starving."

**Thanks for reading chapter 6 is on it's way.**


	6. Chapter 6 Both sides now

**Chapter 6 - Both sides now**

Cristina left Owen standing in the foyer and ran up stairs to get changed, she was ecstatic but mad as hell with him all at the same time,

She dressed quickly and looked in the mirror "I'm hot,"

She saw Owen standing by the door as she came down the stairs, looking sheepish "Poor guy maybe I was a bit hard on him?"

He looked up saw her and smiled "wow you look great, what do you fancy to Italian, Chinese, Indian?"

"hmm how about steak a big juicy steak," she winked at him.

"Err ok steak it is then", he chuckled she was a funny one, angry at him one minute making suggestive comments the next, maybe she would come around quicker then her thought.

In Owens's truck neither said much, Owen was too nervous to speak and Cristina was back to feeling a little pissed off, He pulled the truck into the restaurant car park, and shut off the engine, "right here we are."

Cristina was surprised to find the door being opened for her, "you're a gentleman huh ok I can live with that,"

They walked together once again neither spoke, Owen thought about Taking her hand but he was actually a bit scared of being elbowed somewhere painful so he left it.

They were shown to a table and handed menus, "So what you getting steak I'm guessing,?" he smiled.

"Yep steak, medium to well done"

"No no you cant ruin a perfectly good stake by having it medium, to well done, a good stake should be cooked medium rare, trust me,"

"Well right now I don't trust you, you're a jerk who let me think he was dead, for goodness knows how long, why did you do that ? What the hell happened that you'd just forget me like that?

He sighed "ok but after we order ok"

So they ordered their food and Owen proceeded to tell Cristina all about the ambush, and being in the Hospital, being discharged from the army and his PTSD and how it made him feel like he was better off dead and couldn't face anyone, his friends, his mom and the her of course, until he started therapy which helped him open up and deal with his problems, and although the PTSD would never truly go away he was coping much better and apart form the bad leg, was doing good again for now.

"Wow so that's why you never emailed or got in touch, "Owen I'm so stupid I should of known you'd have a good reason, It's just you made me love you and then you disappeared, I even left work for 3 months get devoiced I went to Reno can you imagine and worked in a bar for 3 months," She smiled "You changed my life I'm grateful for that, lets start again ok, no husbands no wives just me and you, but please can we take it slowly just dates and getting to now each other, I'm so tired of thinking right now."

"sounds good to me, besides, I'm not divorced yet, almost their,"

"Oh well then you should use the Reno method I have contacts there now you know" and she smiled at him, "glad your not dead" "Me too, being dead would suck, and believe me a few months ago I wasn't able to think as positive as that."

Their food, arrived and for a while they ate enjoying the company,

Cristina was the first to speak "So I have found an apartment I think, its right opposite the hospital, two bedroom's real fireplace, need a roommate though"

"Oh well I guess you can advertise on the hospital bulletin board"

"You ass I' talking about you moving In"

Owen chocked on his food a little "ME you just said you wanted to take things slowly, that's not slowly that's running in head first, of course id move in tomorrow, but I think it's a bad idea besides I' still a married man"

"I think I said there are too bedrooms, you can have the other bedroom, until your divorced, look sod moving slowly I' fed up of being pissed off and I' fed up of listening to Mer and Mcdreamy have the worlds most boring sex, be my roomy, please"

"oh fine, I guess things can't really get worse can they"

"God I hope not" ha-ha yeey come see the place with me tomorrow after work, ok meet me in the residents locker room"

"Your bossy aren't you?"

She smirked "Oh yeah does it bother you ?"

Smirked "No turns me on actually if were being honest here,"

"Bloody hell Owen are you sure you want to wait"

"No but after everything I have put her through I need to give her this one bit of respect ok,

It wont be long, she has signed the papers and in 3 weeks the divorce is final"

"Owen hunt you are too good for me you know" he took her had "No you are too good for me".

"Your right I'm perfect, come on lets go I'm afraid if I sit here much longer I'll jump you here in this restaurant and Id like to be able to come back again one day.

One week Later Cristina found herself sitting in her new apartment, surrounded buy boxes and eating Chinese out of the carton with chopsticks and Laughing at Owen who couldn't use chopsticks, "your rubbish bless you"

"Well I'm not Asian so I wasn't brought up using them unlike somebody here."

"Ah we a bit sensitive Mr staples his own leg ? Ok I'll teach you"

"Just eat your food, you're mean "

She put her carton down and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, I'm not mean I'm painfully honest and you love it."

He pulled her onto his lap, and kissed her some more. "Ok miss painfully honest."

"Ok Owen just an heads up seen as were going to be "roomies" now

"I don't cook,

I don't clean, I don't do Laundry, and I never tidy ok that's not going to change can you live with that? because Burke couldn't and I m not going through that again.

"Ok Cristina a little heads up for you I was in the Army for 5 years so its my second nature to cook, clean and be tidy,

So I can live with it, as long as you can, live with me following you around with a dustpan brush,

She smiled you see look were being honest with each other Were going to make it, I know it,

"Ok so do you fancy Dinner with my mom, she wants to meet my new "Roommate" he said smiling at that last comment.

"Oh god ok mother's hate, me, Burkes mother called me racist and selfish and took my eyebrows.

"My mother will like you, she has raised 3 boys, and a girl very similar to you I might add, she will like you, it turns out she thought Beth was all wrong for me, and weak, yet never told me because she wanted me to be happy, come on, it be fun"

"Ok fine but if she calls me selfish or a racist I'm out of there deal ?

"Ok I cant see that happening but deal why did burkes mother think you were racist out of interest?"

"Because she over herd me call Bailey the Nazi, that was our nickname for her way back when., until we actually had to operate on a Nazi supporter then that wasn't so funny anymore, but this was before that."

"Yep I don't know her so well, but yeah she is scary I certainly would have a hard time saying no to her I think."

"Oh, no one says no to bailey not even the chief."

* * *

Owen woke up and for some reason was finding it hard to move, he looked over and Cristina was laying half across him, and her hair was spread out like a fan on his chest, which was strange as he was sure she went to sleep in her room last night, they were still waiting for his stupid divorce, he gently nudged her she woke up and smiled at him eyes half closed "morning "

"Not that I mind but what are you doing in here it's a nice surprise and all but"

She put her fingers to his lip's "Shh I couldn't sleep so I thought id see if you were awake, you were not but you were very adorable and I couldn't resist, laying down next to you. You snore by the way"

"I do not snore"

"Yes you do, how would you know anyway your asleep.?"

"Ok I got to go for my morning run, you coming?"

"Are you crazy I don't jog, I have jogged like twice in the last two years, but you go and bring me back a large Latte from Starbucks"

"How about you come for a jog and I'll buy you a large latte form Starbucks and A muffin"

"I think that would be defeating the object, going for a run then eating unhealthy food"

"Come on, it's not as if I can go very fast with my bad leg anyway is more like a limp then a run"

"Ok but bring money for a cab ok unless you want to carry me home."

* * *

A week later Cristina found herself sat in Owens's mother living room, laughing at some very funny photo's of Owen in the 80's with a lot a hair,

"He was In a band you know?"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah used to come play at my church women's group all the old ladies used to fancy him"

Owen was now bright red "Thanks mom so what's for dinner?"

"My famous Beef pie do you eat red meat Cristina?

"Of course love it"

Dinner was ok and Owens's mother asked Cristina lots of questions and Cristina wanted to know all about Owen as young boy, much to Owens's embarrassment.

"So she wasn't all bad right ? Owen asked in the car on the way home.

"Yeah she was ok I can maybe stretch to liking your mother"

* * *

**Ok that's chapter 6 I was not in a very c/o loving mood tonight but I wrote it, did it suck was it good let me know, ok so next chapter their going to do it especially for Co forever ;)**

**Happy Easter Weekend everyone**


	7. Chapter 7 l

**Chapter 7 - L.O.V.E**

**Ok so those of you kind enough to keep up with this story will notice I have deleted chapter's 7 and 8 that is because I'm rewriting them, I got some very good advice which I value that, maybe Owen and Cristina's first time should be more special then smutty and I agree I wasn't entirely happy with the chapter as it was.**

**So here we go, this is for Rannirez.**

Cristina was trying to concentrate on her charting, it had been a long day and she was ready to go home, all that time off had made her rusty when it came to never ending shifts.

And Owen had mysteriously disappeared all day so no coffee was coming her way unless she bothered to buy it herself.

She smiled when she felt Owen slip his arm, around her waist and let him drag her into the on call room.

He shut the door and pushed her up against the door and after some lovely kisses, he pulled away and grinned at her.

"where have you been ? And Why are you so cheerful ? Oh wait let me guess, a pit full of broken people came into the pit and you need me for back to back surgery ?

"Err nope guess again"

"Nope I give up tell me"

"OK I am divorced we went to the court house this morning and its official"

"Oh really hmm yeah so I'm only interested in married men, so you take care now"

"ha-ha you are mean" he said still grinning.

"Oh you think I'm joking" she said

Cristina come on be serious for one minute please"

"Ok ok yes so you need to have sex with me now please right now"

No way not here it need to be special"

"Your such a girl fine, make it "Special" hehe oh that's my pager got to go save lives see ya ginger"

Dam he thought that name is going to stick.

* * *

Cristina came home later to Owen cooking and not to mention the nicely set table with flowersa and a bottle of wine on the table, the lights were dimmed and she could see a candle in the middle of the table next to the flower and a table cloth,

"Wow didn't know I had a table cloth"

Owen looked up when he herd her come in the room and went over to pull her in for a kiss, "Hey so you're cooking? Wow it smells great" she kissed him back "I need to take a shower and make myself pretty" she kissed him again and started to walk to the bedroom,

"Cristina can you use the guest bathroom please?" "Why?"

"Well you'll see later please? I put your stuff in their and everything.?" he was bight red now, "poor guy she thought what is he up to."

"Ok"

A little while later they sat down for dinner and enjoyed a nice relaxed chat, over wine and good food.

Owen reached across the table and took Cristina's hand "I love you, and I want ot say thnakyuo for sticking by me through everything,"

"Owen these words don't always come easy for me, but I love you too, and I hope tonight we can show each other how much we mean to each other now, were both single people"

They got up from the table and walked hand in hand to the bedroom,

Inside the room Cristina see it was dimly lit and their were candles everywere and flower petals on the bed,

"Owen this is very special thank you"

They embraced each other and shared a passionate kiss before they started to undress each other, slowly taking everything in, kissing and touch and getting to know each other all over again

They lay down on the bed, they never took their eyes of each other, as they made love, Owen couldn't believe after all the hell of the past few months ,he finally got to have this beautiful amazing women in his arms.

They lay together for awhile after just enjoying them moment and the company.

"In case I haven't told you enough Cristina I really love you I do."

"I know me to" the kissed and made love all over again.

**So that was chapter 7 hope you liked it, let me know if you like this one better or last one, **

**I feel this one is more fitting to the story.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8 Anniversary

**Chapter 8 - The Anniversary**

**So I have rewritten this one too, because I was given some comments, that made me look it over and I realised I agree, so the smut is gone, because I cant write that and it wasn't good, **

**Also I thought wrote Cristina little too bitchy.**

**Also Cristina Is not angry at the end now, just hurt and upset and is trying to find away to reach out to Owen rather screaming at him, with I agree could make him worse.**

**So enjoy and 9 will be along sometime this week.**

**Ok a little 4 month time jump.(Sorry because I'm not a fan of time jumps myself)**

**October 09**

Life was good

Cristina and her friends was now third year residents,

Mer an Der were talking baby talk,

George, was a new man after almost getting hit by a bus,

Izzie and Alex were married and izzie had survived cancer,

Life was good at Seattle Grace Hospital.

It was Saturday morning and for once they were both off Cristina was enjoying a lie in, something she didn't often get these days, she could relax more these days Owen was feeling better then ever and she found out she was getting a new cardio god to mentor her, so a lie in was something she was keen to take advantage of. So she was not impressed to find herself being gently nudged awake by Owen.

"Cristina I have made you some tea, and he placed the tea on her nightstand, "so guess what ?"

"Owen shh I'm sleeping go do something."

"Cristina today is a special day"

"What oh no its your birthday is it? "oh shit2

He kissed her "No it's not my birthday my birthday is in August, don't worry I'll remind you several times before that,"

"Well what then?"

"We met a year ago today" he kissed her again.

"Wow we did bless you are the girl in our relationship aren't you?"

"You are a bitch sometimes Cristina you know that"

"Oh great your really upset with me now aren't you,?"

"Yeah well if wouldn't hurt you just for once to keep some comments to yourself, he walked out the room in a huff,

Cristina felt a little bit guilty, so she decided she aught to do something nice for Owen, because this crap was really important to him.

"Ok I'm going to cook for him what shall I cook, Chinese take out ?

She got out of bed and walked into the living room were he was playing his guitar,

"your really good,

you ok,?

Ok I'm a bitch I'm sorry what can I do to make it up to you,? want me to cook you a lovely dinner?"

Owen looked terrified "after last time Cristina I don't think so, that toilet didn't know what had hit it after I ate your lovely salmonella style chicken."

"Hey it wasn't that bad,"

"Cristina It was coming out of both ends for two days"

"Ok ok, hmm I'll make it up to you ok let me think, will you settle for a little kissey poo poo from your cutesy girlfriend and she preceded to pinch his cheeks and kiss him all over his cheeks. "Ha can you imagine if I was actually like that.?"

Owen burst out laughing, "No thank you no icky poo kisses today, anyway you want your present?"

"What did you get me?"

He gave Cristina a box inside was a simple platinum band with 3 small diamonds on a chain.

"Cristina I would love to ask you to marry me but I don't think that's what either of us want right now?

So I'm giving you this ring as a promise that we will be together no matter what for as long as we can stand each other, how does say 40-50 years sound?"

"Owen that's perfect I can't think about getting married right now but maybe one day I'll marry you Owen Hunt."

"Thank you for my present you get a big hug now"

Owens's pager went off "Dam I need to go I'm sorry"

"It's fine go save lives" he kisses her and goes off to his trauma.

* * *

When he got home after a hectic day in the pit, he saw Cristina had ordered takeaway and had set the room up like he had when they made love for the first time.

"Hey your home here is your present I tidied, the apartment and I ordered your favourite takeaway and I rented your favourite film".

"I am not good at romantic crap, and I tend to hide my feelings with inappropriate comments you may of noticed?"

"yeah I did"

"But I do love you and I am happy to have you in my life."

**December**

Owen was feeling good, but as his shrink had predicted it would not last for ever,

when ever he started to feel really happy he'd get a little nagging voice in the back of his head reminding him off all the shit off Iraq and he would start to go backwards until he saw his shrink then he'd start to feel positive,

he figured it was always going to be like this so he may as well get used to it.

Almost a year since the ambush that almost destroyed his life he, received a letter from Joe's wife to say Joe who Owen knew had been making good progress with his PTSD and had been back on tour and had been killed in Ambush similar to the one that almost killed Owen,

Owen was devastated he knew if it hadn't been for Joe's kindness he would off still been in that dark place, all depressed and wanting to hide away form the world, but Joe had made him face his problems,

Owen had enjoyed a correspondence with Joe and had even gone to his wedding with Cristina last august, Joe had been thrilled to meet Cristina and see how well, Owen was doing, He had even warned Owen that he had to keep on top of his therapy, Owen made sure to go a least once a month to keep an eye on himself.

But this news made him feel all alone,

He had become good friends with Sloan and shepherd and he was a mentor to George of course , and of course he had Cristina,

But Joe was the one he could offload his feelings about Iraq to and now that was gone.

This news sent Owen back to his dark place he attended the funeral,

but after that he shut down completely Cristina had no way of reaching him he wouldn't talk and she knew he was not sleeping,

His behaviour became erratic and sometimes he scared her, he would go off the handle for no reason.

* * *

Cristina was beside her self with worry Owen had gone completely off the wire and to make matters worse she was pretty sure she was pregnant.

That's why when Meredith asked how she was one Monday morning

,she completely broke down and told Mere her worries,

"Ok well don't panic just do a test then panic ok"

"Yes that solves that problem but what about Owen how do I make him better?"

"Have you thought maybe something like this could pull him out of his dark place,? Assuming you want the baby"

"I don't know I have honestly no idea what I want right now, except for some reason I really want to eat potatoes is that weird ?"

"No its called a craving get used to it, come on I have a stash at home"

They were now sat in Meres bathroom anxiously awaiting the results of 3 home pregnancy tests.

"Why do you have a stash again?"

"Me and Derek are trying hello"

"Oh yeah shit, I'm sorry I'm becoming you I'm so dark and twisty I'm whining none stop about me and Owen, like you used to about Derek, oh god can you shoot me seriously please.

"So any luck?" Cristina asked.

I don't know two minutes aren't up yet" Cristina rolled her eyes "Mere I was talking about you."

"Oh no not yet we haven't actually tried much I'm still a bit on the fence about the whole thing hey maybe we can have babies together and go to mommy and me groups and shit"

"Seriously Mere that will never happen I'm telling you know never happening"

"Well your pregnant so it might do"

"What shit give me that let me look, dam yep there we go two pink lines great could this suck anymore seriously"

"You need a hug,?" "no I need a boyfriend who hasn't glued himself to a bottle of whiskey and my sofa"

"what are you going to do?" Mere I don't know, what I am going to do is go home and see if I cant get Owen off my sofa and onto Dr Wyatt's sofa.

* * *

"Hey Owen I'm home "Cristina was home and sat on her couch was Owen drinking more whiskey, "Look Owen I know your friend meant a lot to you, ok but life is calling it wants you back,

look come on, maybe you should join a VA support group, talk to people who have been through what you have been through, could help you and Dr Wyatt you need to keep seeing her."

Owen got of the sofa and went into the other room slamming the door,

Cristina didn't know what to do, to get through to him, she decided just to talk to him and hope he would listen, to her.

"Please don't walk away when I'm talking to you this isn't just your life you know it's mine too, and I am fed up of the silence

I want to help you but you have to let me.

She tried to put her arms around him but he shrugged her off.

"Please Owen , I won't live like this, this is what Burke became like after is hand was fucked up and I cant it though it again.

Look I didn't want to tell you like this but I'm Pregnant thought you might like to know,

I cant and wont do this alone so it's your choice."

With that she walked out the room to give him space to think about what she had said.

**I know this got depressing again but I wanted to be realistic, and that's the way PTSD is,**

**as we have seen on the show.**

**Thanks for reading my update **


	9. Chapter 9 choices

**Chapter 9 - Choices**

_**Ok guys enjoy **_

Owen he had never seen Cristina so upset,

he often herd Cristina described as an emotionless robot,

he knew different obviously

but tonight she had opened up about her feelings and she was right she had been stuck in a marriage with a man who had lost everything and took it out on the only person he had left, and Owen could see that he was now doing exactly the same thing. He was dammed if he was going to turn out like burke,

He walked back into the kitchen were Cristina was sat drinking a glass of water, she must of herd him because she looked up at him "Owen I'm sorry I got so upset the last thing I want to do is make you feel worse and I know you cant help it, I just I need you, I love you ok so please come back to me"

He puts his arms around her and kissed her beautiful curls,

"I can't talk about it, it's not you I wish I could but I can't.

But I will up my sessions with Dr Wyatt,

I love you and the things you said were true, you can't live like you did before, and babies need two parents not one, assuming your having it, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't,

I'm not exactly fit to be a father, you know my PTSD can flare up at any point what if I hurt the baby or you, I don't think I'd come back from that."

"Owen It's early days, I have no idea what to do.

I want to be a surgeon nothing gets in the way of that, my career comes first, I wouldn't know what to do with a baby, how to take care of it, it will grow up all dark and twisty like poor Meredith and hate me because I was such a crap mother,"

"You would have me I know stuff about babies I have nieces and nephews and you are a perfectionist, I can see you doing everything possible to be a good mother because you don't do failure"

"I have a failed Marriage" she smiled at Owen

"ok so you haven't convinced me but I'm not done talking about it."

* * *

As promised Owen went to see Dr Wyatt who suggested he join a VA group to talk to other solders going through the same things he is going through. This was not appealing to Owen has he found to so dam difficult to talk about his feelings, especially in a room of men with what he called "Real injuries"

"The support group would be Vet's with PTSD Owen like you, you have to stop thinking like your not injured enough to deserve sympathy and help, your injury's are as real as a lost leg or arm."

"Fine I'll give it a go but I know I wont like it."

Wyatt laughed "You're a stubborn man Dr Hunt that's your biggest problem."

* * *

Later that same day Dr Wyatt had another visitor this time it was Cristina, which surprised Dr Wyatt as the last time she had seen the young doctor she had called her "a terrible shrink" so she was somewhat surprised to see Cristina sitting on her couch asking her advice.

"Well what can I do for you Dr Yang ?"

"Ok so I guess Owen has talked about our relationship right ?"

"Dr Yang you know I can't discuss this with you right?"

Cristina rolled her eyes "Well yeah I'm not asking for a word for word transcript of every therapy session, I'm asking if he has talked about me and our relationship, yes or no is all that required here really."

"fine yes he has mentioned you."

"Ok he won't talk to me, and I need to find a way to get him communicating I guess him coming here more often is a good thing, but I need to be able to help him too"

"Owen came to see me today,

I suggested he attend a VA group it's a support group for veterans',

sometimes wives and girlfriends' are invited to attend, maybe you could attend one together and if he cant talk to you at least you can listen to other stories and maybe it will give you some understanding of what Owen is going through.

He could use some support in attending he wasn't keen, on the idea to be honest.

You know I am breeching patient confidentiality here don't you?"

"Thank you I appreciate it,

So were do these meetings take pace ?"

"I already gave Owen the information and I already suggested he take you along."

Cristina realised if Owen was facing his problems she had to face hers, so she booked her self in for a doctors appointment.

* * *

Later Cristina retuned home to their apartment and saw that Owen was home already, he was watching some football on the TV and drinking beer straight from the bottle. He didn't look up to engrossed in the game.

"Typical man "can't put the toilet seat down. or change the toilet roll when its empty and ignores everything when sport is on,"

Not that she minded really it was the most relaxed she had seen him in awhile,

She decided to sit and watch with him for awhile while checking her emails,

Owen smiled when she sat on the couch "I ordered pizza"

"Perfect I'm starving. So good game?"

"yeah it's good were winning." there was a knock at the door,

"That's our pizza, you sit down I'll get it."

She started to check her emails, then smiled when she remembered all the emails they had sent to each other and went back to look at them all again.

Owen sat down with their pizza and noticed her smile,

"What has got you smiling?"

"You.

I'm reading all the emails we sent to each other, I think I will print them off and file them away."

"Ooh pizza yummy."

They ate, and after a while Christina put down her laptop and snuggled into Owens's side and they watched the TV in silence for awhile.

After awhile Owen spoke. "Saw my shrink today"

"what did she say."

"She wants me to join a support group, so I can discuss my problems with other vets,

Joe was the one I could talk to about Iraq and I lost that and that is maybe what's making my PTSD flare up,

She thinks you should come to, so you can hear other stories and It may help you understand why I cant talk to you about it."

"If you want me to, I'll come. Owen I went to a doctor today, and she said I'm about 8 weeks and she can see that it's not an entopic pregnancy, so that's good.

Do you want me to have the baby ?"

"I can't tell you what to do Cristina but I can tell you I am there whatever you do ok."

"Ok lets do it. I'm not promising I'll be any good at this but we can figure it out together right ?"

Owen pulled Cristina into a big hug, "I love you , and it'll be ok, I promise."

* * *

**January**

Owen and Cristina found themselves sitting in a community hall with several other veterans and their wife's and girlfriends, all with PTSD and discussing their experiences and offering advice.

Owen had been attending once a week for a month now and Cristina had gone along when the partners were included and although it had taken a while Owen started to open up to these people and talk, about his trauma he even did it while she was attending which made her proud of him because she knew this was a huge thing for him to do this and that he was doing it for her and the baby, but for himself so he could try to have a normal life with Cristina and the baby..

Owen was starting to feel like his old self again and was excited to become a father especially since they had recently had a 12 week scan and found out they were having two healthy babies, which was a shock but they decided they had been through enough to be able to cope with a couple of babies as long as it want anymore then that.

_**So that's chapter 9, I am going to do one more chapter to wrap this puppy up I'll be sad to be ending it but there we go.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Happy Together**

**Hi Roselle chapter 10 can you let me know if its good or awful lol I have had a tough time with this and your opinion means a lot.**

**Well I have had so much trouble with this chapter, I got major writers block, **

**This is the last chapter, thankful for reading and reviewing guys its means a lot, enjoy.**

**There has been a lot of Owen hate lately so I just want to say I love him and**

**OC FOREVER**

_**Imagine me and you, I do**_  
_**I think about you day and night, it's only right**_  
_**To think about the girl you love and hold her tight**_  
_**So happy together**_

_**If I should call you up, invest a dime**_  
_**And you say you belong to me and ease my mind**_  
_**Imagine how the world could be, so very fine**_  
_**So happy together**_

_**I can't see me lovin' nobody but you**_  
_**For all my life**_  
_**When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue**_  
_**For all my life**_

_**Happy Together - The Turtles **_

**March**

Cristina was feeling a little fed up,5 months pregnant and she was feeling huge and emotional.

Owen thought she looked just beautiful not that he would of dared say anything else, Cristina's pregnancy mood swings were legendary around Seattle grace and terrifying, so he tended to smile and pat her growing bump when she started on one of her rants.

They were getting ready to go to Meredith's for dinner.

"nothing fits me why does nothing fit me"

Owen just smiled "I think I suggested ma...." she cut him off

"No way don't say maternity clothes I just need stuff in bigger sizes hippo sizes"

"Cristina they do perfectly nice clothes now a days and you would feel more comfortable, it wouldn't hurt to get some bigger scrubs,

I'm fed up of all those interns starting at your chest and your bum."

As soon as he said it he knew he shouldn't of.

"Are you saying my bum is fat I hate you get out right now," she slammed the bathroom door right in his face"

Owen sighed "great no sex for me ever again"

"Cristina come out were going to be late" he knocked a couple of times.

She opened the door and poked her head out "I'm not going Mer is like a stick and callie well she is curvy but it suits her body shape and well I'm just not going I look like a cow,

Owen this is only 5 months what will I look like in two months gees"

Owen pulled her in for a hug "you will look like a beautiful pregnant girl"

"I'm still mad at you, you called my bottom fat"

"No I did not look whatever can we get going please."

"Fine ok lets go and sorry my moods are crazy at moment."

He put his arm around her "I know it's perfectly normal"

* * *

Later that night

Owen looked at Cristina she was reading a baby book, but he is not allowed to tell people that

She could feel his eyes on her, she looked "What ?" she asked

"Your beautiful" he smiled at her and climbed into bed and gave her a kiss and put his hand on her tummy "Wow their moving that is amazing"

She put her book down "yeah its great two little people living inside me I'm charging them rent when they get out" she smiled "No really it's amazing thank you for being so patient with me I am aware of how difficult I can be and the hormones don't help"

He looked at her again this time he looked a little thoughtful, "Cristina?"

"Owen"

"Well I was thinking it would be nice if we erm"

"Owen I'm giving birth in 4 months spit it out"

"Right ok here goes."

"Will you marry me please Cristina yang , my very own Asian beauty.

who I could never try to change.

I promise you I will love you because I love everything about you even when your messy and inappropriate I still will love you.

Crsitina looked at Owen and she took his hand and said

"

Owen I know you wont try to change me and I am a stronger person because of you and I want my daughters father to be my husband because your defiantly at least one of their fathers."

He smiled and pulled her in for a good and proper kiss "I love you and your big bottom."

She pushed him off and looked at him surprised "I'm totally rubbing off on you, your making inappropriate comments to hide your true feelings and vulnerability I'm so proud."

"So were is my rock" she asked holding out her hand.

"At the jewellers"

* * *

**The wedding - one month later **

They were laying in their hotel room after their small intimate wedding

"so we did it" she smiled "We did it we got married and this time there no hideous white dress, just me and you and our friends and city hall it was perfect thankful for listening to me I know you may of liked something bigger.

They kissed.

"you forgot eyebrows, you had your own eyebrows, they both laughed.

"Cristina I did the huge wedding with Beth. And it was a long day of photos and speeches and smiling.

Then the perfect honeymoon in the perfect location.

I had months of listing to her whine on about wedding cake and bridesmaids and flowers and nagging oh the nagging.

I wouldn't swap our perfect quiet little ceremony for anything."

"So want to have sex with your big fat pregnant wife?. By the way Is it weird for you being on your second wife. it kind of is for me, I grew up around people who were on marriage number 3 or whatever and I never imagined that would happen to me."

"Well yeah I suppose but just to clear up burke was your husband not your wife."

"No trust me Owen he was the wife in the marriage."

"Ok I would like to have sex with my very lovely wife now please as long as you don't go on top my back can't take that.

Cristina hit him with her pillow you are an ass Owen Hunt.

He pulled her towards him they kissed and made love all night.

* * *

**June **

Owen had just finessed a 5 hour surgery and was on call all night.

He laid down in an on call room and closed his eyes when his phone rang.

"Owen its me I think we have a problem,"

Owen sat up panicked "what's up you are you ok"

"Yeah I ran out of ice-cream can you get me some"

"Cristina you scared me I thought you were having the babies, its only 4 weeks to go and twins can be early.

"It's fine I'll wait till morning guess you don't care because your at work doing big hotshot surgery whilst I'm here growing babies."

Owen could here her sniffling

her bloody hormones he's never seen one person cry so much over nothing.

"Stop crying I will send an intern over with the ice cream ok."

"Ok if its not too much oh oww ouch "

"Cristina talk to me what's wrong

"Ok I'm fine Owen that was a contraction I think oww shit yeah it was ok that hurt."

Owen chuckled "I love you Cristina I'm coming over ok get in the bath it helps I'm going to make you a nice cup of tea while we wait, there's no rush these things take hours ok.

"Owen I am a doctor you know ,I know these things."

Owen arranged for the head trauma resident to take over his on call duties and rushed home to see Cristina who had got in the bath and was reading a surgery book.

"What are you reading?"

"A book on c-sections"

"Ok then that's appropriate, anyway how far apart are your contractions?"

"Like 15 minutes they hurt by the way, I was hoping they wouldn't.

can you help me out of the bath, I think I need to go the hospital. its coming fast.

I've had back ache all day so I'm a bit worried this was slow labour and I'm further along then I first thought."

* * *

Many hours later of pushing and screaming and possible broken hands (Owen)

Two very tiny and very cute little girls with dark hair and brown eyes were born. To too very tired but very happy parents.

Isabella and Sophia Hunt.

Cristina held Isabella Calliope named after her two godmothers Izzie and Callie and Owen held Sophia Meredith Roselle named after her two godmothers. Meredith and Ro Cristina's Reno friend.

Holding a daughter each they laid them down in their beds and sat for awhile just watching their daughters sleep.

Cristina was worried she would not be able to love them or hug them enough before they were born, or if she could love them enough to give up work for 3 months

Now she was worried how should would ever leave them for 12 hour work days sometimes longer.

Owen was worried he would hurt them,

His PTSD could flare up at any time, and it was easy to get complaisant and think everything was fine. He still had a long road ahead of him when it came to his PTSD but he knew Cristina would help him keep up.

They started out as two strangers in unhappy marriages,

now they were two lovers/parents and best friends in a very happy marriage.

**The End**


End file.
